


Slowly, Surely

by ateezlights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Hongjoong, bottom!seonghwa, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezlights/pseuds/ateezlights
Summary: Inspired by Chase Atlantic’s Slow Down and the recent photoshoot of hongjoong for that one magazine where he has a leather jacket and my mind went places.Rockstar!Hongjoong x Model!Seonghwaor a smut no one asked for.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Slowly, Surely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello im back and with a seongjoong smut lmao (i know no one asked but heyyy)
> 
> I personally wrote this for myself bc there’s not much top!hongjoong and bottom!seonghwa au out there. :P
> 
> And i know its a horribly written smut but it is what it is.
> 
> Disclaimer ! My grammar may contain errors as english is not my first language but im learning. Thank u! xo
> 
> Happy Reading!

Seonghwa sighed when he reached home, silent and empty. Hongjoong is probably running late yet again, He sighs again as he plopped down into their big maroon sofa, he lays down a bit, deciding to just wait for his boyfriend’s arrival— Seonghwa, he is dating a rock star who is also a rap star, what more is there to say? Is he lucky? maybe. was he unlucky? maybe. Seonghwa’s not so sure specially when Hongjoong is literally a fucking super star, famous globally and Seonghwa? He is just Park Seonghwa who Hongjoong is dating secretly, behind cameras and behind of all the eyes who always watches them. He heard their gates open up, and a car pulls up, that must be Hongjoong. He sits on the sofa to see a better view of Hongjoong getting off of his newest favorite, his ferarri car bath in blood red. And everytime Hongjoong comes near, Seonghwa’s breath just hitched. Its as if the very first time he is meeting him, Hongjoong had his black leather jacket on with a black calvin klein shirt under paired with his ripped denim pants and his hair brushed, showing off his forehead which makes him twice more hot. Not to mention, Seonghwa loves him with his accecories the most, specially his piercings, rings and his rolex.  
Seonghwa realized he’s been staring so long and Hongjoong is probably by the door any minute from now, He sits up straight and acted like he didn’t noticed him come home as if he didn’t just drools by Hongjoong’s presence a while ago.

“You’re still up?” Hongjoong approaches him and kisses him on his temple, Seonghwa just nods in response as he scoots closer to his boyfriend’s chest, Hongjoong always smells good he thinks to himself. “Don’t you have a photoshoot tomorrow? hmm?” Hongjoong asks him hands still resting on Seonghwa’s waist “Yeah but its in the afternoon” and Hongjoong’s eyes sparkled like a child who’s given a lollipop “Really?” He asks enthusiastically and Seonghwa laughs at his silliness “Yes, why are you so happy though?” 

“I mean.. we havent you know” Hongjoong stops abruptly mid sentence only to cuff his face “Don’t worry, we won’t do it if you’re tired and don’t want it, okay?” Hongjoong assures him and he could only smile in response, hongjoong is truly the best. “Im not tired at all” he blurted out and the next thing he knows, Hongjoong’s already hovering over him.

“Aah~” Seonghwa moans softly as Hongjoong took his time worshiping his body and giving it art of love bites, Hongjoong stops for a second only to throw his leather jacket on the floor and diving in for another kiss— the kiss was sloppy, it was full of hunger, lust and love. Hongjoong’s hands suddenly made its way onto Seonghwa’s neck and it was embarrassing at how immediate Seonghwa responses “Yea? you like that?” hongjoong chuckled and fixed his hands on his neck “You’re so fucking beautiful, angel” and Seonghwa can only moan, Hongjoong just do this whole controlling him and it turns him on, always. “you know your safe words, right?” 

“y-yes”

Hongjoong looked at him with lust and Seonghwa can’t help but to get turn on at how he’s pretty much naked in Hongjoong’s eyes and for his eyes only. Hongjoong is still in his denim pants and shirt with his slick hair making his facial features more attractive and he was reminded again of what he always wanted to try but can’t ask, this time though, he’s going to ask for it. He needs to, so he can stop thinking about it. Fuck the shame, he’s going to do it.

Seonghwa took advantaged of the timing, Hongjoong is busy with his neck “Babe, Can we try something tonight?” he asks still unsure but he thinks whatever it is what it is “Sure baby, anything you want” Hongjoong says completely lost in Seonghwa’s eyes as he stops what he’s doing. “Can you..” Seonghwa paused, a little hesitant and to avoid shame, he looks down on to his torso instead before continuing his sentence “Can you please fuck me slow, real slow” he locks eyes with hongjoong the moment he said those last words “Fuck. Sure, yeah. okay” Hongjoong strips leaving himself only in his boxers before he lifts Seonghwa bridal style and brings him to their bedroom. Hongjoong closes the door with a ‘bang’ before throwing Seonghwa to the bed, devilish but its how they do it. You’d wonder how but despite their differences in body size, Hongjoong is quite strong and that’s one of the best part about him if Seonghwa’s were to choose. Hongjoong is strong in so many many ways and this one particular activity is his favorite.

Seonghwa grinds on his thigh, face messy but its seonghwa and anything he does is a wonder to Hongjoong. “Look at you grinding on my thigh, I didn’t even say you could do that baby boy” 

Seonghwa moans at the pet name “Ah~” he knows he is driving Hongjoong insane like this, naked and fucking himself on his thigh. His brattiness is kicking in and he could careless, tonight he’s going to get fucked so good he’d forget how to walk. “Fuck me, daddy” Seonghwa says, he bite his lower lip in attempt to stop the shameless sounds he’s making to come out but failed miserably when hongjoong flips them both over in the bed making Hongjoong on top— “Face the mirror, angel” he says “on all fours” Seonghwa was quick to follow his commands, he is now facing their huge ass mirror with his ass on full display “I want you to watch yourself as i fuck you real slow just like how you wanted” Hongjoong whispers into his ear sending shivers down his spine “Y-yes” was all he could reply as he brace himself for whatever was about to come. Hongjoong removes his boxers throwing it to the ground and his dick stands proud and hard making Seonghwa drools as he stares on the reflection. He just wanna get fucked but knowing Hongjoong its never going to be just sex. Its like, he can’t even describe it, its as if even on this aspect Hongjoong manages to make a timing for all as if producing a music. Hongjoong spits on his dick, giving it a few pumps and Seonghwa watches him do all that painfully, he drops his head as he slowly get lost in lust but was interrupted “Uh-uh, What did i say? I told you to watch on the mirror” Hongjoong pulled him by the waist with a little force making him jolt.

“You wanna touch yourself?”

“Yes please. Can i?”

“Beg harder”

“Can i pretty please touch myself daddy?”

“See, that wasn’t so hard. Touch yourself just like that. In that position, facing the mirror. Close your eyes and i’ll punish you” 

Seonghwa knows its going to be hell but he needs to touch himself.

Seonghwa begins to pump himself, it was frustrating him because it didn’t feel as good he wants it to be, he wants to keep his eyes open but his eyelids are getting heavier and Hongjoong staring at him through the mirror is not helping at all but that didn’t last long when Hongjoong puts his right hand in front of seonghwa’s face “suck” he says to which Seonghwa obeyed, he sucked on his fingers and finished with a ‘pop’. He knows what’s next and he can’t wait to be touched, finally.

Hongjoong teased his rim a little before inserting his index finger “Ah ah” Seonghwa felt it was uncomfortable but soon one finger became two and he didn’t noticed he was already thrusting into Hongjoong’s fingers “Such a dirty whore, fucking yourself in my fingers, does it feel good? huh?” Hongjoong then inserted another finger making Seonghwa moan louder “You like that?” Hongjoong smirked seeing how beautifully wrecked Seonghwa looks with his glistening eyes and messy hair “You are so so fucking beautiful” Hongjoong blurted out of nowhere and he can’t play any longer, once he noticed Seonghwa was stretched enough he pulls out his fingers and grabbed the lube by their bed table— Hongjoong held onto Seonghwa’s waist so tight that it’s probably going to bruise “Fuck” Hongjoong quietly moans as he slowly inserts himself into Seonghwa’s entrance, Seonghwa feels like he has lost consciousness once Hongjoong is fully in “Ah!” 

“Stay still angel, Im making your wish come true”

Seonghwa did as he was told. He stayed still in the painful position but somehow he can’t manage to distinguish the pain and pleasure as Hongjoong thrusts into him, he felt floating and all he could do is cry and beg “Please please, fuck me” 

Hongjoong thrusts ever so slowly and Seonghwa almost couldn’t feel his legs, his eyes fluttering shut every second, he bites his lower lip, moaning in hum “Let it out. I wanna hear you baby” Hongjoong says sweetly— The burning sensation they both felt was incredible as if it’s the very first time they taste, feel and love each other. Seonghwa’s mind was being fucked senseless, his legs feeling wobbly but thankfully Hongjoong has his hands on Seonghwa’s to hold him still but soon the slow rhythm made Seonghwa lose his mind “Ahh~ Harder. Fuck me harder. I don’t care just fuck me till’ I can’t walk” Hongjoong obeyed as he too, feels like slowing down is just killing them both. He gripped Seonghwa’s waist before slamming back in, harder. “Fuck! Yeah!” 

Hongjoong thrusted in an animalistic pace, luckily their bed is built strong, Seonghwa cries in pleasure “Ah yes! Hngg” he shuts his eyes, unable to process whatever’s happening, he wants to solely focus on the pleasure he feels “Ah! Fuck yeah!” Seonghwa’s moans are getting even more louder and that’s the hint, Hongjoong hit the goal; the bundle of nerves he’s been searching for. He made sure to hit it again and again and soon enough they both feel close “I-im so close. Please ah! Please don’t stop!” 

“Fuck, seonghwa. You’re so good angel”

“Joongie~ ah! Hmp!”

They both came. Hongjoong rolled his hips very slow, making Seonghwa jerked.

They both collapsed into their bed, feeling weak and fucked. Well they just did that. 

Hongjoong faced Seonghwa after a while he catches his breath “Seonghwa, I have something to tell you” he says seriously which caused Seonghwa to look at him with worry in his eyes “What, is there something wrong?” 

“Marry me”

“What?”

“I said marry me” Hongjoong pauses “Marry me Seonghwa. I don’t care what people may say, I love you, I want you and I need you in my life. Let’s get married and be happy for the rest of our lives” Hongjoong was serious, he stood up just after he slips into his boxers and went over to where his pants were thrown a while ago and grabbed the tiny velvet maroon box. He walks back to their bed and Seonghwa is more than awake, his body feels on fire but what Hongjoong just said made him sit up on the bed, eyes widened as Hongjoong approaches him and kneeled on the floor “Park Seonghwa, Will you marry me?” 

“Yes! Oh my god, yes joong!” Seonghwa was in tears as Hongjoong puts on the ring into his ring finger before pulling him for a tight hug. “I love you so much, Hwa”

“I love you, joong. always”.

THE END!


End file.
